A Road of Dreams
by jewelboy999
Summary: Roxas has one dream: to be a rockstar. But what happens a when another dreams appears out of nowhere and interferes with his current dream? What will Roxas do? RoxasXNamine fanfic. Multi-Chapter.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first multi-chapter fanfic. I will try and update it regularly. I will be asking for Reviewer Participation towards things like song selection, band names, and possibly chapter titles. So with that I hope you enjoy: A Road of Dreams.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to the Kingdom Heart's games or the songs. I only own the character Zane.**

Prologue

"Let's run that one again." stated Xion as she cracked her knuckles.

(Xion: She is 19 years old. She has short, black hair and blue eyes. She is about 5' 7" tall. Today, she is wearing a black t-shirt with tan pants that go below the knees, dark blue sneakers, and her lucky treble clef necklace. Normally, Xion is shy, but she opens up to good friends. She plays a black Roland Keyboard for a band she is in.)

"Agreed." said Riku as fine-tuned his bass.

(Riku: He is 20 years old. He has long, silver hair and light blue eyes. He is about 6' tall. Today, Riku is wearing a yellow t-shirt with a white vest, blue, baggy pants, yellow and white tennis shoes, and black sweatbands on both wrists. Riku is a calm guy and doesn't get angry that often. He puts his friends first and will do anything for them. He plays a yellow Fender Precision Bass Guitar with a white burst design.)

Zexion sighed and cleared his throat.

(Zexion: Zexion is 18 years old. He has shaggy, silver hair that covers one of his blue eyes. He is on the shorter side: around 5' tall. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt with grey stripes around the sleeve ends, black, baggy pants, and a pair of black Converse shoes. He is very smart, which is why he skipped two years of school, and, when he isn't with the band, his face is usually in a book. He has a black, Dean Deceiver FG Guitar around his shoulders and is standing in front of a microphone.)

"Everyone ready?" asked Zane as he moved a stick to his left hand.

(Zane: Zane is a 19 year old guy. His blonde hair is usually messy and his eyes are a dark green color. His height is around 5'10". He is wearing a blue t-shirt with a Pikachu on the front, black cargo pants, a pair of black, Enties shoes, his lucky, Legend of Zelda hat, and his lucky necklace that had three rings around the chain. Zane is a very friendly and nice guy when you get to know him. He is currently sitting behind a blue, eight piece Ludwig Vistalite Drum Set with seven, Paiste Cymbals.)

Zane clicked his drum sticks together. "One…Two…One, two, three, four!" shouted Zane as Zexion started to strum his guitar fast. Zexion then opened his mouth and started to sing,

"_**I got your picture,  
>I'm coming with you,<br>Dear Maria, count me in,  
>There's a story at the bottom of this bottle,<br>and I'm the pen."  
><strong>_

The rest of the band joined in. Riku plucked that the strings with his fingers. Xion keep a steady, quiet beat on her keyboard. Zexion burst into a solo. Zane kept the beat going on his set. When Zexion's solo slowed down, he resumed singing,

"_**When the lights go up,  
>I want to watch the way you take the stage by storm,<br>The way you wrap those boys around your finger,  
>Go on and play the leader,<br>'Cause you know it's what you're good at;  
>The low road for the fast track,<br>Make every second last."**_

The whole band picked up speed while still keeping the beat.

_**"'Cause I got your picture,  
>I'm coming with you,<br>Dear Maria, count me in,  
>There's a story at the bottom of this bottle,<br>and I'm the pen."**_

The band entered just straight quarter notes to match the beat perfectly.

_**"Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out,  
>'Cause it feels like stealing hearts,<br>Calling your name from the crowd."**_

Zexion stopped singing and entered another solo on his guitar. His fingers flew across the frets so gracefully. Then he stepped up to the microphone again,

_**"Live and let live,**_  
><em><strong>You'll be the showgirl of the home-team,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be the narrator,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Telling another tale of the American dream,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I see your name in lights,"<strong>_

The band stopped all playing for a small second, and started up again perfectly in sync with the beat.

_**"We can make you a star,  
>Girl, we'll take the world by storm,<br>It isn't that hard."**_

Zane pulled off an amazing fill, and the band entered the chorus again.

_**"'Cause I got your picture,  
>I'm coming with you,<br>Dear Maria, count me in,  
>There's a story at the bottom of this bottle,<br>and I'm the pen.  
>Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out,<br>'Cause it feels like stealing hearts,  
>Calling your name from the crowd.<br>Whoa…"  
><strong>_

Approaching the bridge, the music had just come down to Zane and Zexion. Riku and Xion were clapping their hands to Zane's snare beat.

_**"Ha ha...**_

_**Take a breath,  
>Don't it sound so easy?<br>Never had a doubt,  
>Now I'm going crazy,<br>Watching from the floor."  
><strong>_

By now, Zexion's guitar had slowed down, and it was obvious to the other members that he was tiring out.

_"Come on Zexion, we are almost done."_ thought Xion as she and Riku jumped back into the beat. Zexion continued to sing,

_**"Take a breath,  
>And let the rest come easy,<br>Never settle down,  
>'Cause the cash flow leaves me,<br>Always wanting more."**_

Zane pulled off a drum roll and everyone went silent again, except for Zexion, who continued to sing,

_**"'Cause I got your picture,  
>I'm coming with you,<br>Dear Maria, count me in,"**_

Everyone jumped back into the beat, but by now the guitar had completely slowed down due to Zexion's fatigue.

_**"There's a story at the bottom of this bottle,  
>and I'm the pen.<br>Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out,  
>'Cause it feels like stealing hearts,<br>Calling your name from the crowd."**_

Everyone pulled off their final notes as Zexion wrapped up the rest of the lyrics while holding the last note on his guitar.

_**"'Cause I got your picture,  
>I'm coming with you,<br>Dear Maria, count me in,  
>There's a story at the bottom of this bottle."<strong>_

As the guitar's sound faded into silence, Zane asked, "Okay, was it just me, or was that weak?"

"Yeah, that wasn't our best run." agreed Xion as she scratched the back of her head. Riku set his bass on its stand and Zane set his sticks on his snare drum. The three approached their guitarist, who hung his head in silence.

"Hey, Zexion, don't beat yourself up." supported Riku as he patted the singer's back.

"Why shouldn't I?" Zexion asked as he set his guitar on its stand. "That was total my fault. I slowed way down during the song." Zexion stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked over and sat down on a couch they had in the practice room.

Practice was usually at Riku's house, considering he had a giant house. Not to mention that he was the only member who attended Traverse Town University that didn't live in the dorms. They always practiced in his basement. It was large room that could hold Zane's giant set of drums, plus the big amps for the guitars, keyboard, and mic, and it still had enough room for a five person couch, a 52" Plasma screen TV, a bunch of recording equipment, a good sized mini fridge, and plenty of walking room. It had wood floors and posters of their favorite bands lined the walls.

Riku's parents didn't mind them having practice at their house, considering that they soundproofed the basement. Riku came from a rich family, but he made sure that he worked hard for his money. Plus, he insisted that he pay rent to his parents while he attended college.

"Zexion, relax, will you? Don't forget that you are trying to play both the Rhythm AND Lead guitars at the same time." stated Zane as he sat next to his friend.

"Not to mention, that you are singing on top of that." supported Riku as he sat on the other side of the unhappy guitarist. Zexion sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you sure you still want me a part of this band?" he asked as Riku smacked the back of Zexion's head.

"Of course, we do. We've been together for almost a year now." said Xion, who was standing in front of Zexion. "It's just ever since that jerk, Seifer, quit; we haven't been at the top of our ability." Zexion looked up from his lap. He shook his head and smiled at everyone.

"Thanks guys, I guess you're right." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. Zane stood up and walked across the room. His arms were crossed and he looked to be deep in thought. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke up.

"Guys, we need another guitarist. I doesn't matter if he can Lead or Rhythm better, we just need one."

"I agree." said Xion. "Zexion is really talented, but he can't do both parts alone. I propose we hold auditions for another guitarist three practices from now." The dark haired girl held out her arm with her palm face down.

"Agreed." said the other three members in unison as they put one hands on top of hers. They all smiled at each other.

"Then it is settled, three practices from now, we find a guitarist." said Xion as the rest nodded at her. "Let's do it, because we are…" The group lifted their piled hands into the air to do a break formation and in unison they shouted,

"THE ASSEMBLY!"

**A/N: How did you like it? Did you like the character profiles or no? Did you like the band name? Band member choice? Please Review and stay tuned for more of this story. :)**

**Please note that I may change the band name depending on the reviewer's responses to this chapter. If you don't like it, please let me know and I may change it. If you want to make a suggestion the only rule you have to follow is that it has to be THE _ and you fill in the blank. One idea I had was THE KINGDOM'S HEART, but I didn't like that all that much. But please let me know what you think.**

**P.S. I know this is a RoxasXNamine fanfic. I promise, that Roxas and Namine will come in soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Semester

**A/N: Here is the first chapter to my story: A Road of Dreams. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know everything you think of it. I'm always looking and reading reviews. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Kingdom Hearts, it's characters, or any of the songs used in this story. I only own Zane.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The New Semester<p>

The summer has come to a close. A new semester has started Traverse Town University. The college is a small college that has twenty-two building scattered across its campus. The dorms are in the center of the campus to make it easier for students to get to a certain class. That way, students don't have to walk all the way across the campus to get to class.

As the sun rises, students enter the campus area to head off to class. Some students come by car, others by foot, few by bike, and even some have lived on campus the entire summer.

A red bus with yellow rimmed windows and the words "Traverse Town Transportation" drives up and stops by the main entryway to the college. It opens its doors and ten students leave it immediately. Its doors begin to close.

"Wait!" shouts a boy from the bus as the doors reopen. "Thanks." says the boy.

As he steps out of the bus, his spiky blonde hair starts to blow though the wind and he covers his blue eyes from the sunlight's brightness. He looks about nineteen. His grey, short sleeve jacket covers his white t-shirt and his baggy, black pants that meet his black sneakers. On his wrist is a black and white, checkered sweatband that matches the two rings on his fingers. Finally, around his neck is a necklace that has a big X shape on. The boy adjusted the three bags that were in his left hand to gain a grip on the silver skateboard that the bags wrapped around. His backpack remained comfortable on his back, and the hard guitar case in his right hand bummed against his leg.

"You almost missed your stop, Roxas. Have a nice time." said the bus driver. The boy turned around and smiled at him. Roxas set down the guitar case and waved at the bus driver as he drove off.

Roxas picked up his guitar and stared at the sign that read, "Traverse Town University". He smiled and thought, _"This is it. Here, is where my dream begins."_ and Roxas ran into the campus.

* * *

><p>"There that's the last one." said Zane as he hung the last flyer up on the cafeteria wall. He turned to Zexion, who nodded in agreement.<p>

"Think these will actually work?" asked Zexion as the two started to walk toward a vending machine. "I've heard of bands who have hung up flyers and no one showed or their flyers were taken down or drawn on."

Zane inserted a dollar into the machine and hit a button. A Dr. Pepper bottle fell to the bottom. "I know, but we really have any other choices." replied the drummer as he picked up his drink. "Want anything? My treat."

Zexion nodded, "A bottle of water will be fine. Thanks." Zane inserted another dollar and hit the Dasani button. "I guess you are right. I just hope someone shows up."

Zane handed him the water bottle and Zexion took a big swig of its contents. "Don't worry. If this doesn't work, we will figure something out." encouraged the drummer as he cracked open his soda and swallowed some of the liquid.

The two walked out of the building and toward the dorms which was right next door. Zane took a sip of the Dr. Pepper and remembered something. "Aren't we supposed to get a new roommate today?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, we are." answered the vocalist. Zexion and Zane were roommates. Last year, they shared the room with a guy named Terra, who wanted to become an archeologist. But last year, Terra graduated and the two had an extra bed in their dorm the entire summer.

Zane, Zexion, and Xion were three of the students that stayed in their dorms over the summer. The three of them, Riku, and the guy known as Seifer, who also stayed over the summer, all wanted to work towards the band. But, in the middle of the break, Seifer quit the band because he thought that he was too good of a guitarist for the rest of the band.

"Do you know who this guy is?" asked Zexion and took another sip of the water. Zane shrugged his shoulders.

"No clue. I just was told that we would be getting a new roommate. Heck, I don't even know when he will be here." explained Zane as the two approached the dorm building. Zexion opened the door as he and Zane entered the building.

"Well, I just hope he isn't like this roommate I had." said Zane. Zexion looked at him curiously. The two approached some stairs and started up them. "He was so annoying. He constantly played his guitar every day and when he wasn't playing, he was usually reading. Gosh, I didn't like him at all." Zexion elbowed him in the side knowing he was talking about him.

"Hey, I've had worse. I used to live with this obnoxious drummer. Wait a minute…I still do." joked Zexion as the two laughed.

"By the way, I know that Riku and Xion have to work, but did you still want to go to Open Mic Night tonight?" asked Zane as the two reached the second floor and started down its hallway.

Open Mic Night was a weekly event at Traverse Town University. Students and sometimes teachers would head over every Friday to the Music Center to either listen to or be a part of the university musicians. It is there that Zane, and Zexion met Xion, who later introduced them to Riku. After the four added Seifer to the band, _The Assembly_ started to participate every week to show off their talent and let the people around campus know about them.

"Sure, why not? We have gone every week since we started, so why stop now? Did you want to play something?" asked Zexion.

"Heck yes! But we will have to go acoustic since the others won't be there. I'll be rhythm if you want to be lead." stated Zane as they stopped in front of a door that had the numbers 213 on it.

Aside from playing drums, Zane also knew a bit of guitar. He wasn't as skilled as Zexion was, but he knew his chords. Every now and then he would dabble into solos. Zexion helped him out sometimes, but Zane usually offered to be the Rhythm Guitar when they played. This wouldn't be the first time that he and Zexion did a guitar song together at Open Mic Night.

"Of course, that is what we normally do when the other two don't show." chuckled Zexion as he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the bedroom door. Zexion opened the door and the two walked into the room.

The dorm room was fairly large. It had a bunk bed in upper left corner and a single bed, with drawers underneath it, across from it in the lower left. A dresser stood in between the beds. A tall bookshelf was in the upper right corner and a long table that had two laptop computers on it was placed in between it and the bunk bed. A second desk with a mini fridge underneath it was placed in between the book shelf and the three guitar stands the Guitar Hero Drum set that were in the lower right corner.

"Now, we just need to figure…" started Zane, but stopped when he saw something. There were three bags, one black, one white, one red; and a back pack on the single bed. Zexion looked at the bags than back at Zane. Zane smiled. "It looks like we missed our new roommate."

* * *

><p>Outside of the cafeteria, a girl sits on the slanted plane of green grass with her knees up. She moves a loose strand of blonde hair from her blue eyes. She is nineteen years old. She is wearing a white t-shirt with loose, blue jeans and a pair of brown tennis shoes. Her silver bracelet dangles loosely on her left wrist. Propped against her knees was a sketch book that was opened to a blank page and a pencil that buried under its spirals.<p>

She looked across the campus at the other students. Some were eating lunch, others were playing cards, a few were on computers, and almost all of them were talking. She looked back at her blank sheet of paper and sighed. The girl picked up her drink, an Arnold Palmer, and swallowed some of the liquid.

"Hey, Naminé!" a voice shouted at her. It caught the girl off guard that she almost choked on her drink. After a second or two of coughing, Naminé looked up and seen who was calling out to her.

She looks very similar to Naminé except her hair is a dark red. She is wearing a pink top with shoulderless sleeves, which ended a bit above the elbow, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. Her ruby-studded earrings were buried in each ear and the two silver bangles on her right wrist jingled against each other softly as the girl ran at Naminé.

"Hi, Kairi. Thanks for almost making choke…again." said Naminé sarcastically as the girl came up to her. Kairi laughed nervously and put one of her hands behind her head.

Kairi and Naminé are sisters, twins in fact. Kairi is the older of the two, and she makes sure Naminé doesn't forget it. The two look similar except for hair, but they don't act the same. Kairi is a bit more outgoing while Naminé is a little shy. Kairi makes friends easier than her sister does, but she still makes sure that Naminé is included whenever she is alone.

"Sorry about that." said Kairi, looking down at Naminé's sketch book. Kairi sighed. "Are you still having trouble on trying to pick a topic for your first sketch?" Naminé nodded and sighed. "You need to take a break. You've been at that since class got out four hours ago. Besides it is only the first class of the semester. You have got all weekend to work on it."

Naminé looked up to her sister smiling. Naminé gave a small chuckle. "I hate it when you are right." she admitted closing her sketch book.

"Awesome!" exclaimed the red head, "I was thinking we could go check out the music at Open Mic Night tonight." Naminé shoved her book into her bag and got to her feet.

"You only want to go because Sora is going to be playing tonight." said Naminé, but from the fact that her sister was blushing, she knew she was right.

Sora was a friend of theirs that Kairi liked. He played the guitar, and every now and then he would play at Open Mic Night. He didn't plan to do anything with music, which is why he didn't join a band. Whenever he did play though, Kairi would always be there to support him.

"Maybe…okay yes, but that's only half the reason. I want to check out the new talent this year. Plus, I'm curious on how The Assembly is doing. There is something about them that tells me that they may actually have a shot." explained Kairi as the two started toward their next class: Trigonometry.

"I feel the same way, but I heard Seifer quit during the summer. Zexion apparently had to pick up both the Lead and Rhythm parts, and they haven't been the same." replied Naminé.

"Yeah." said Kairi, "So are you going to come tonight?" she asked again softly elbowing her sister's arm.

Naminé sighed, "Alright, but only to check out The Assembly."

Kairi jumped up and shouted, "Yes!" and hugged her sister so tight that it was hard for Naminé to breathe.

"Kairi…you're choking...me…again." breathed Naminé. Kairi gasped and let go. Naminé fell to the ground.

"Sorry...again." apologized Kairi as she helped the blonde to her feet.

* * *

><p>"You have everything, Zane?" Zexion asked. He had a bulky guitar case in his left hand and Zane had one in his right hand.<p>

"I only need my guitar, Zexion. My strap, picks, and tuner are in the case with it. I'm sure I'm fine." said Zane as they walked out of the dorm room. Zexion locked the door.

"Hey, I'm just checking." defended Zexion as he chuckled. The two started down the hall.

The two friends poked fun at each other as they made their way down the stairs, out the building, and across campus to the Music Hall. They walked through the empty halls and made their way downstairs.

When they got to the lower level, the music was in full swing. The big room was filled with about eighty plus students. There was a soda bar against one of the corners and a stage in the opposite, adjacent corner. There was a small hall that led to a room behind the stage, where players and singers could prepare themselves before playing.

A couple of kids were already on stage singing their hearts out to _Don't Stop Believing_. Even though they weren't that great, they were still having fun, which is what Zexion and Zane appreciated about the people who got up on that stage to play or sing music.

"Zexion! Zane!" shouted a girl among the audience. The two players looked to their left and saw Kairi, dragging Naminé, pushing through the crowd toward them.

"Hey, Kairi, Naminé, what's up?" asked Zane moving his guitar case to his other hand.

"Is it true? Did Seifer really leave the band?" asked Kairi bluntly. Naminé rolled her eyes as Zane brought a surprised look to his face and Zexion gritted his teeth angrily. Zane sighed and nodded. Kairi gasped and said, "What are you guys going to do?"

Zexion moved a strand of his silver hair out of his eyes and said, "I've been trying to do his parts along with mine, but I'm not good enough to keep it going. We've decided to look for a new member."

"Which is why you are here?" questioned Naminé.

"That…and since when have Zane or I ever missed Open Mic Night?" laughed Zexion as he lifted his case to show the twins. Zane chuckled and looked up on stage. He elbowed Zexion and pointed to the stage.

"Hey, look. Do you think that he would be interested?" asked Zane as everyone looked up at the boy. Kairi's began to glow a light shade of red.

A nineteen year old boy was adjusting the mic stand to his comfort level. In the process, he accidently bumped one of his blue eyes on the mic causing a loud screech through the speakers. He ran his fingers through his brown hair in embarrassment. He wore a black t-shirt with blue stripes and a pair of dark blue shorts. He reached down into the side of his shoe and pulled out a red pick.

"Hey, everybody," the boy greeted, "do you want to hear some music?" The crowd cheered as the boy set a CD in the stereo system and picked up an Orange Gibson SG Guitar.

Zexion shook his head and explained, "No. Sora is a good guitar player, but he has made it clear that he doesn't want a career in music. Do you honestly think that Seifer was our first choice for our second guitar player?"

Zane chuckled and shook his head. "Okay, I was just…"

"Shhh!" shushed Kairi, "He is about to start."

Sora strummed a few power chords followed by few muted power chords. He repeated this for about four short measures and kicked on his Overdrive pedal. Once, his pedal kicked on, the drums and bass from the CD he put in began to play. Most players used edited CDs that muted the part that they were playing so as show that they were actually playing.

He continued his pattern for a few more measures and then stopped. He strummed two notes, let them ring, and repeated.

Finally, his began to sing:

"_**Load up on guns and bring your friends,  
>It's fun to lose and to pretend,<br>She's over-bored and self-assured,  
>Oh no, I know a dirty word."<strong>_

He began to strum his notes as quarter notes.

_**"Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
>Hello, hello, hello, how low?<br>Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
>Hello, hello, hello."<strong>_

Sora started his previous pattern up again as he continued to sing:

_**"With the lights out, it's less dangerous,  
>Here we are now, entertain us,<br>I feel stupid and contagious,  
>Here we are now, entertain us."<br>"A mulatto, an albino,  
>A mosquito, my libido,<br>Yeah, hey, yay."**_

Sora's fingers glided over the guitar with grace and ease. His voice was good, but it wasn't amazing. He could probably make it to eleventh place on _American Idol_, but that is as far as anyone would guess.

Kairi cheered loudly for the boy as she began to jump up and down. Naminé laughed nervously at her sister, but Zexion and Zane busted out laughing. Kairi didn't care though.

Once they were done laughing, Zexion said, "Well, we are up soon, so we better get ready. See you around."

"Okay, good luck you two." said Naminé trying to calm her sister down.

Zane and Zexion made their way backstage and set down at on some chairs. They set their cases down on the table.

The music could be easily heard in the room, so could the audience. Inside the room were about five other musicians in it besides them. Some of them were sitting and others were pacing back and forth nervously.

Zexion and Zane took out there guitars and tuners. Zane's guitar was a Light Orange Applause Guitar with a red burst design while Zexion's was a simple Black Washburn. They both tuned their guitars to standard and Zane placed a Capo on the first fret.

By now Sora was nearing the end of his guitar solo and was singing without playing:

_**"And I forget just why I taste,  
>Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile,<br>I found it hard, it's hard to find,  
>Oh well, whatever, nevermind."<strong>_

Sora started playing again. Zane chuckled, "He really is good. It's a shame that he won't join us."

Zexion was about to reply, when a boy in the room shouted, "Dang it!" No one else paid him any attention except for Zane and Zexion.

They turned to see a blonde haired boy ruffling through his guitar case. Zexion walked over to him and asked, "Is something wrong?" The boy turned around so quickly that his necklace almost hit Zexion on the head.

"Oh, sorry…umm, yeah, I can't I stupid pick anywhere in my case." said the boy as he looked in his case again. Zexion sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue guitar pick.

"Here, you can have mine." said Zexion as the boy turned around and smiled at the silver haired boy.

"Oh, thank you so much. This is my first day here and I wanted to make an impression on people. Thank you…umm…" explained the boy as he waited for a name.

"Zexion."

"Roxas. Nice to meet you and thanks again." thanked Roxas as he slid the pick into his pocket.

"No problem and good luck." said Zexion as he went over by Zane.

"What's up?" he asked confused.

"Nothing major, it's just some newbie forgetting something that he needed. That is exactly why I check to see if you have everything before we come here." explained Zexion. Zane elbowed his friend just Sora was finishing up:

_**"A denial, a denial,  
>a denial, a denial,<br>a denial, a denial,  
>a denial, a denial,<br>a denial."**_

He let his last note ring out and did a pick slide on his lowest string. The crowd cheered for him, especially Kairi, who could be clearly heard in the back room.

"Looks like we are up." stated Zane as the two wrapped their straps around their shoulders. Sora walked into the back breathing hard.

"Awesome job out there, Sora." congratulated Zane as he high fived the brunette, who then high fived Zexion.

"Thanks, I hope you guys do well." said Sora as he walked over to a table and sat down.

"Up next, we have a very popular local band. You all know them well, give it up for _The Assembly_!" introduced a student as the crowd began to roar with excitement. Zane and Zexion walked out onto the stage and sat down on two bar stood seats. The two adjusted their mic stands, and turned off the stereo, so as to not hear any static or buzz while they played.

"Hey everyone, Xion and Riku had to work again today, so Zexion and I are going to play our first show of the semester for you all." said Zane as the crowd applauded for them.

Once they settled down, Zexion began to pluck a few simple notes. Zane soon jumped in strumming some simple chords. After a few seconds, Zexion quit his part and began to sing:

"_**Tell me what's wrong with society,  
>When everywhere I look I see,<br>Young girls dying to be on TV,  
>They won't stop 'til they've reached their dreams.<strong>_

Diet pills, surgery,  
>Photoshop pictures in magazines,<br>Telling them how they should be,  
>It doesn't make sense to me."<p>

Zexion's guitar jumped back into the song here:

"_**Is everybody going crazy?  
>Is anybody gonna save me?<br>Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
>Tell me what's going on,<br>If you open your eyes,  
>You'll see that something is wrong."<strong>_

As Zexion held his voice, their guitars quieted down a bit, but they didn't stop. After a second or two, Zexion stopped his playing, but continued to sing:

"_**I guess things are not how they used to be,  
>There's no more normal families,"<strong>_

Zane did an echo hear that sounded like and "Ah" but it matched the pitch of the song.

_**"Parents act like enemies,  
>Making kids feel like its world war III."<br>**_

Zane began to nod his head slightly and echoed the world war III.

_**"No one cares, no one's there,  
>I guess we're all just too damn busy,<br>Money's our first priority,  
>It doesn't make sense to me,"<strong>_

As Zexion jumped back in with his guitar, the whole crowd of students began to wave their arms back and forth to the tempo.

"_**Is everybody going crazy?  
>Is anybody gonna save me?<br>Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
>Tell me what's going on,<br>If you open your eyes,  
>You'll see that something is wrong."<strong>_

Zexion continued his part as Zane started to hit the chords louder. Zane joined in singing here:

"_**Is everybody going crazy?  
>Is everybody going crazy?"<strong>_

Zane went quiet with both his voice and guitar, but Zexion continued with both of his part:

"_**Tell me what's wrong with society,  
>When everywhere I look I see,<br>Rich guys driving big SUV's,  
>While kids are starving in the streets,<br>No one cares,  
>No one likes to share,<br>I guess life's unfair."**_

Zexion went silent and shouted, "Come on everybody!" Zane and Zexion started to play and suddenly, the whole crowd joined in with Zexion as he began to sing:

"_**Is everybody going crazy?  
>Is anybody gonna save me?<br>Can anybody tell me what's going on,  
>Tell me what's going on,<br>If you open your eyes,  
>You'll see that something,<br>something is wrong.  
>Is everybody going Crazy? Yeah.<br>Can anybody tell me what's going on,  
>Tell me what's going on,<br>If you open your eyes,  
>You'll see that something is wrong."<strong>_

Zexion held out his voice as the crowd and Zane got quiet. Zexion plucked a few more strings and went quiet completely.

The whole crowd cheered. They applauded so loud and started to chant, "Encore! Encore!" Zane and Zexion chuckled and waved at the audience.

"Sorry, guys, we wish we could give an encore, but we can't because of the rules here." stated Zane and the crowed whined in unison. "But we promise, when we are big, we will give you every encore that you ask for." and just like that the audience started to cheer again.

"Also, we want to mention about our search for a new guitarist. Auditions are two weeks away from Wednesday in this room at 7PM. Come and perform for us, and if we like you, you could become the newest member of _The Assembly_." explained Zexion. The cheering got even louder from that news and as it did the two disappeared into the back.

Zexion and Zane high fived each other as they walked toward their cases. They quickly put their guitars away and walked out into the audience. They found Kairi and Naminé where they had left them with Sora standing next to them.

"Awesome job, guys." congratulated Sora as be fist pumped Zane then noogied Zexion. Naminé punched Sora in the shoulder and the brunette let go of Zexion to rub his shoulder. Zexion rubbed his head and Zane couldn't help but laugh at his friend. Zexion flipped his hair which caused his silver locks to land in their original position.

As the group laughed, the student from before announced, "Okay, up next we have a new student. This is his first performance here, so let's give a warm welcome to: Roxas!" and the crowd started to clap as the blonde boy took the stage.

"Hey, Zexion, look. It's that kid from before." stated Zane pointing up at Roxas.

Roxas waved at the audience as he inserted a disc into the stereo system. He stumbled for a second, but caught himself on the mic stand. As he regained his balance, he bent down toward the mic, but bumped it in the process causing a high pitched noise to come through the speakers. The audience winced at the noise.

Zexion sighed, and said, "The newbie is nervous, and he is making it obvious."

"Hi, everybody. My name is Roxas, and I'll be playing a song for you guys today. I'm not much of a singer, so the vocals will be coming from the disc." said the boy as he grabbed the neck of a White Hagstrom Swede Guitar.

"Well, he is a guitarist, you should see how good he is at least." stated Naminé. Zexion sighed and Zane nodded with his arms folded.

The crowd went silent as a student press the play button on the stereo. The first noise that was heard was Roxas's guitar. After he played a short rift, Zexion went wide-eyed and whispered, "He is actually playing the lead to one of HIS songs?"

Roxas did another small rift and the same look came to Zane's face as he recognized the guitar pattern. Roxas stopped playing as the vocals from the stereo came on:

"_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
>It was love from above that could save me from hell,<br>She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
>How the devil himself could be pulled out of me."<strong>_

Roxas picked up the beat again continued his single note picking.

"_**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,<br>And we sang,**_

_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay,  
>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<br>We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay,  
>And we danced on into the night.<strong>_

Roxas's fingers easily moved across the fret board. He started a new rift.

"_**Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh,  
>And we danced on into the night."<strong>_

As Roxas continued to play his rifts, Zane turned to Zexion and said, "This guy is really good, one of us should record him on our phone."

"Already beat you to it." stated Kairi who was holding her phone in the air. On the screen was Roxas playing his guitar and a red dot was at the bottom. "I'll send it to you guys later, now watch."

When Zane and Zexion returned their attention to the guitarist, he was starting the second chorus.

_**"Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay,  
>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<br>We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay,  
>And we danced on into the night.<br>Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh,  
>And we danced on into the night,<br>Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh,  
>And we danced on into the night."<strong>_

Roxas stopped playing for a second, but started back up and went into a huge solo. The crowd cheered in excitement as to how fast his fingers flew across the neck. Faster and faster the notes got, and all of a sudden, Roxas stopped playing. The lyrics picked back up:

"_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
>It was love from above that could save me from hell,<br>She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
>How the devil himself could be pulled out of me.<br>There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,<br>And we sang,"**_

He held a long note and jumped back into the chorus.

"_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay,  
>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<br>We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay,  
>And we danced on into the night.<strong>_

Roxas's fingers looked like they had disappeared for a second as he did a quick rift and continued with the song.

"_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh,  
>And the voices bang like the angels sing,<br>We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay,  
>And we danced on into the night.<strong>_

He again stopped and let the vocals go:

"_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay,  
>Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay,<br>Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay,  
>And we danced on into the night."<strong>_

Roxas played one more, small rift, held his last note, and slid his hand down the neck to push it into silence.

The crowd roared and cheered for the musician. Roxas, breathing heavily, smiled and waved at the crowd. The crowd had started to once again cheer, "Encore! Encore!" Roxas took off his guitar and disappeared into the back room.

Zane and Zexion picked up their guitar cases. They waved a quick goodbye to their friends, though Naminé was the only one who noticed, and walked back to their dorms without saying a word.

Fifteen minutes, Zane climbed up to the top bunk and dug his face into his bed. Zexion set his guitar case against a book shelf and leaned against the wall.

"Mume, me mim ma Manmana monm." said Zane through his pillow.

Zexion raised an eyebrow and said, "Get your face out of the pillow. I can't understand you."

Zane separated his face from the pillow. "Dude, he did a Santana song." he repeated and plopped his face back into his pillow. Zexion sighed.

"I know." There was a pause. "He has some serious talent."

Zane raised his head again, "Do you think he'll be interested?"

"Maybe…maybe not. We will find out in two weeks." replied the vocalist. He walked over to Terra's old bed and looked at the bags. "Do you know where he is?" Zexion pointed to the bags.

Zane looked at the bags for a second, planted his face into his pillow again, and shook his head. "My mon'm emen mow moo me mis." Zexion smacked Zane on the back of the head.

"Quit that." said the vocalist. Zane rubbed his head and turned over to lie on his back.

"I said, 'I don't even know who he is'."

Zexion sighed as he picked up his electric guitar. He sat down on his bed, which was the bottom bunk and started to strum a few random chords. He soon started to play _Some Might Say_ by _Oasis_.

Nothing was spoken by either of the two, only Zexion's guitar made any sound. After a few minutes, Zexion finished and sighed again.

"You know, you are better than him." stated Zane climbing off his bed. Zexion walked over his stand and set his guitar down on an empty one.

"I don't feel like it right now." mumbled Zexion. Zane pulled open the top drawer to the dresser and grabbed two deck boxes. He passed one too Zexion and the two sat down on the ground.

"You are. Sure, he can do Santana, but you can do Slash, Jimmy Page, and even some Hendrix. Heck, you even mastered the entire song _Don't Fear the Reaper_ by _Blue Öyster Cult_ in a week. You are talented, don't beat yourself up." explained Zane as they pulled out their _Magic the Gathering _cards from the boxes. They shuffled, cut, and drew their hands. Zane picked up and looked at the bottom card of his deck, "Two."

Zexion looked at his bottom card as well, "Three. You go first." Zane placed a Swamp land card. Zexion drew a card a placed a Mountain land card. "What makes you think that he can't do any of those people as well?" Zane drew a card and placed an Island card down.

"I'm not saying he can't, I'm just saying you are great, and that from what I've seen with the both of you, you are definitely better." replied the drummer as Zexion placed a Swamp land card down, turned the Swamp card, and played an Acolyte of Xathrid.

"Thanks, Zane." said Zexion.

"Hey, I mean it. Plus, we're best friends. But just because I'm your friend doesn't mean that I won't do this." Zane turned both cards and showed his card. "Mana Leak." Zane sighed, but this time it was lighter. Zane chuckled as his friend moved his creature to the graveyard.

Suddenly, the doorknob turned and the door swung open. In walked a blonde boy carrying a guitar case in one hand and a skateboard in the other.

"Oh, hey, it's you guys. Are you two my roommates?" asked the boy.

No reply came from either of the musicians. They sat there in a slight shock at the boy who stood in the doorway. They knew who he was. It was none other than the musician that blew them away earlier that night: Roxas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? Like the songs? Too Long?**** Too Short? Please Review. Let me know what songs you guys would like to see. Let me know some cool band names that should be put in and what characters should be involved in the bands. I look forward to reading any and all reviews that you guys leave. I'll try to have Chapter 2 up sometime soon. :) Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2: Dreams

**Sorry that it has been so long to put up the next chapter. I had a little trouble with this one. I've also had school and have been taking writing classes to help with my stories. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Road of Dreams. Please Review.**

**Note: I don't own any characters except Zane.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Dreams<p>

"Are you two okay?" asked Roxas as his new roommates looked at him stunned. After a few seconds, Zane got to his feet and walked over to the blonde.

"Umm, Roxas, right?" questioned Zane and the boy nodded his head. "Are you sure you have the right room?"

Roxas reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver key with a piece of paper hanging around it. On the paper read the number 213. "I'm pretty sure. Unless there is another set of dorms around here?"

Zane looked back at Zexion, who had already turned back to their game. "No there isn't." replied Zane and stepped out of his way. "Come on in."

Roxas stepped through the doorway and set his guitar and skateboard on the single bed. "Oh, I'm sorry, is this one of your guy's bed?" Both of the musicians shook their heads. "Okay, good." Roxas sat on the edge of his bed and took off his shoes. "So, what are your names? I know that you already told me yours, but it seems that I have forgotten it." he said gesturing toward the singer.

"My name is Zane and this is Zexion." answered Zane. "You're really good at guitar."

Roxas laughed. "I'm alright. I've seen better. I'm just glad I made it through the song without any obvious errors. I was so nervous that messed up quite a bit."

Zexion's eyes widened and turned around at the other two. "What?!" he shouted. Roxas jolted a little.

"Ah, so he speaks." joked Roxas rubbing the back of his head. Zexion narrowed his eyes and turned back to the game.

"It's your turn, Zane." he whispered. Zane sat back down in front of Zexion and picked up his hand. Roxas looked over the singer's shoulders.

"You two play Magic?" asked Roxas. Zexion and Zane nodded.

"You?" asked Zane as he drew a card and played a Swamp card.

"Yeah, I really like it. I play whenever I get the chance."

Silence filled the room again as Zane and Zexion's game went on. The only noise in the room was the sound of cards being turned and lied down on the floor. There was soon a small army of cards on both player's sides of the field.

"So how long have you been playing guitar?" asked Zane trying to find some way to break the silence. Roxas moved from the bed to the ground.

"I've been playing since I was nine, so about ten years. What about you guys?" Zexion remained quiet, but Zane spoke up for the both of them.

"I've only been playing for about two years. I'm actually a drummer. That I have been doing for about...ten years…no, eleven…yeah, eleven years. Zexion has been playing guitar since he was like three." explained Zane playing another Island card and turned all six Mana cards. Zane laid down a Sorin Markov card.

"Four." corrected Zexion softly as he picked up his cards, not wanting to play anymore.

Zane sighed and picked up his cards. Zexion crawled into his bunk and threw the covers over his head. The room was filled with that uncomfortable awkward feeling.

Finally, Zane spoke up, "So, Roxas, have you seen the entire university yet?" Roxas turned away from his stuff. He ran his fingers through his golden locks.

"Actually, no I haven't. Why do you ask? You offering me a tour?" he said as he chuckled.

"Why not? It will help give us a chance to get to know each other since we are going to be roommates." said Zane opening the door.

Roxas grabbed his coat, "Isn't a bit late though? Is there a curfew?" Zane laughed and shook his head. Roxas joined in the laughter. Zexion shifted in his bed and Roxas looked back at him. "Are you coming, Zexion?" But no answer came from the singer.

"He is probably asleep. Let's go." explained Zane as the two stepped through the door and shut it quietly behind them.

Zexion sat up in his bed and sighed. He got to his feet, grabbed his electric guitar, sat back down, and began to play a quick rift.

Zexion began to sing:

**_"I feel like, I would like,_**  
><strong><em>To be somewhere else doing something that matters,<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'll admit here, while I sit here,<em>**  
><strong><em>My mind wastes away and my doubts start to gather.<em>**

**_Whats the purpose? It feels worthless,_**  
><strong><em>So unwanted like I've lost all my value,<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't find it, not in the least bit,<em>**  
><strong><em>and I'm just scared, so scared that I'll fail you."<em>**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, two floors above the guy's room, in Room 407, Naminé was sketching in her notebook while Kairi was going on about Open Mic Night.<p>

The room was the same size as the guys. In the bottom corners of the room sat two single beds with drawers underneath them. In the top right corner was a bookshelf lined with numerous books. Against the back wall, underneath the window was a desk with a laptop on it. In the top left corner was a small closet and the walls were lined posters of bands, famous male celebrities, and anime shows.

As Kairi started to change, she said, "I think Sora was go great today." She pulled her pink top shirt off over her head. "What did you think?" She looked back at her sister who was lying on the bed with her back to the ceiling.

Naminé continued to draw and let out a quiet, "He was alright."

Kairi's head almost popped off. "Alright!" she shouted, "He was amazing! Not to mention that he matched that song perfectly!"

"I'm not saying that he was bad, it's just that he didn't throw anything of himself into his playing. Like you said, 'he matched the song perfectly'."

Kairi huffed and turned around, "Yeah, because the Art Major knows everything about music." Kairi pulled open a draw and pulled out a blue t-shirt with green swirls.

Naminé sighed and sat up. "I may not know everything about music, but I can at least tell what is good or not." She closed her note book as Kairi slipped on her shirt. "Take _The Assembly_ for example: no matter what song they perform or even if they make obvious mistakes, they still get a good reaction from the crowd. Sora didn't do that tonight, but Zane and Zexion did regardless of the fact they were covering a song. It's because they threw themselves into the song."

As Naminé talked, Kairi had slipped on her matching bottoms and responded, "I guess that makes sense," She sighed, "but you would say he is good right?"

"He definitely has talent, I'll give him that, but again you can tell that he isn't as passionate about it as Zane or Zexion are. Heck, even that kid after them threw his passion into it and he is new here." stated Naminé as she rose to her feet and walked over to the closet and opened it.

"Oh, you mean Roxas." replied Kairi. Naminé pulled out a black leather coat and slipped it on.

She shrugged "Is that his name? I didn't pay attention to what he said, only what he played. But his playing sure did mesmerize me." Naminé pulled lightly on a loose strand of hair. "I mean, as soon as he started, I felt relaxed, and I knew right away what my first assignment would was going to be."

Kairi smirked and went over to her sister. "Sounds like you have a _connection_ with him." she said as she lightly elbowed Naminé's ribs.

Naminé huffed and pushed her sister, "As if. All I was saying is that his music inspired me. I don't know who he is or what he even looks like. I didn't even know his name until you said something." Naminé got up and tucked her notebook and pencil under her arm. "Besides you know how I feel about dating right now. I need to focus on my studies; I really want to get my Art degree soon."

Naminé progressed towards the door as Kairi said, "I know, I know. Geez, I was just joking. Anyway, I'm guessing that you are heading to the roof?"

"Yep."

"Alright, just don't wake me when you come in." Naminé nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>As Roxas and Zane walked through the campus, a soft wind blew throughout the area which caused leaves to roll over the ground. It was still dark out, but the lamps had helped clear the path of darkness. Zane had already shown Roxas the more academic buildings as well as the cafeteria. They two were laughing as they walked past the dorms towards the other side of campus.<p>

"You really said that?" chuckled Roxas as he tried to hold his laughter.

Zane laughed, "Yeah, and he just stood there like an idiot. I had completely baffled him." Roxas let out a long laugh.

After about a minute of nonstop laughter, the boys had finally controlled their breath.

"You know it's funny how fast you and I have become friends. We only just met like fifteen minutes ago." said Roxas as he dug his hands into his grey jacket.

"Yeah, well, I guess that is a good thing since we are going to be roommates." said Zane as he gently punched Roxas on the shoulder.

Roxas chuckled. "Yeah, but that will only be until I get out of here." Zane gave him a confused look.

"Where are you going? You just got here." The two walked past the history building of the campus.

"I know, but I don't want to be here. I'm only here because my parents said I had to come here. I want to be a musician, but they said that will never work." Zane grinned and chuckled quietly to himself.

"That sounds a lot like me. I mean, I want to be here to have something to fall back on if _The Assembly_ doesn't work out. My dream is to become a famous drummer, but if that doesn't work I can always open a music store." Zane kicked a stone and it rolled along the pathway. The stone rattled continuously against the ground until it stopped moving.

Roxas shoved his hands into his coat pockets and pulled out a red pick that was tied to a piece of black leather. "You see this? I got this seven years ago at the first concert I went to. It was a _30 Seconds to Mars_ concert. This is the same pick that Jared Leto used that night."

Zane's eyes doubled in size. "Are you serious?" Roxas nodded and handed him the pick. Zane held onto it and moved it slowly in between his fingers. It was a Fender pick but the golden lettering was faded and the d and r were both gone. "How did you get this?"

"He gave it to me. I had really great seats close to the stage. He asked what musicians were in the room and my hand skyrocketed. He approached me and asked me what I played. I told him guitar but I wasn't great, all I knew were chords. He smiled and said, 'Anybody can be a good guitarist, but those who are truly great know what to focus on'. I was positive that he meant that I'm supposed to be a rhythm guitarist. So from that moment, I worked on chords, theory, speed; everything that a good rhythm guitarist needs to know."

The sidewalk spun around into a circle and the two boys followed it and turned around back towards the dorms. Zane looked over at Roxas and handed him back his pick. "Then why did you perform a Santana song if you are meant to be a rhythm guitarist?"

Placing the pick back into his pocket, Roxas smiled and said, "Because someone inspired me into the lead guitarist world. I knew I couldn't learn much more as rhythm and was actually in a slump for a while. But last year, I went to a venue that did an open mic night and saw this guy perform amazingly at the lead position. His fingers _flew_ across the neck, he moved around the stage gracefully, and he didn't miss a single note. Not to mention, he put himself into the song which was amazing on how easy it seemed as a lead. He inspired me to start learning more about guitar. I still perform better with rhythm, but I have started my way into a new style."

Zane looked stunned. "Who was this guy?" Roxas closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I never did learn his name, but he and Jared are both my biggest inspirations. I want to surpass them. Maybe even meet and perform with them someday." Roxas looked up at the stars and smiled. Something in his eyes changed. They seemed brighter, full of determination and hope. Zane smiled and looked at his feet.

"That's it, you're going to audition for us." said Zane. Roxas snapped out of his zoned out state.

"Wait….what?" he stuttered.

Zane slapped him on the back, "Yep, you heard we were looking for another guitarist right? Well, in two weeks from Wednesday, we will be holding auditions, and you are going to audition." Roxas looked partially stunned "I can't guarantee you the spot right now, of course, but you definitely have something that we are looking for," Zane looked at Roxas, "Determination. Determination to obtain a dream."

Roxas chuckled and it quickly turned into a full out laugh. Zane smiled, "So will I see you there?" He held out his hand.

Roxas nodded and said, "Definitely." as he slapped Zane's hand and the two ended with a fist bump.

* * *

><p>The radio alarm went off Monday morning in Room 213. Zane sat up and hopped down from his bunk. He stretched his arms, yawned, and turned the alarm off. Zane went over to the dresser, picked up his glasses, and placed them over his green eyes. He looked down at Zexion, who was still sleeping, and grabbed the pillow from his bunk.<p>

Zane slammed the pillow into Zexion's face, "Hey, Zex, get up. It's time to get ready for class." Even though the semester started the past Friday, today was Zane, Zexion, and Roxas's first day of class.

Zexion moaned and pulled the covers over his head. Zane hit Zexion again and said, "Come on you don't want to be late. Besides your first class is with _you know who_." Zexion shot up in his bed. He glared at Zane.

"Don't imply anything like that in front of Roxas." Zexion looked over at the single bed which was made neatly and lacked a person in it. "Where is he? It' only 9 o'clock." Zexion got to his feet and stretched out his arms.

Zane rolled his eyes at the guitarist. "You know, Zex, not everyone sleeps all day like you do." He threw the pillow at the boy who caught it effortlessly. "Nice catch, now get ready." Zane grabbed some clothes and went over to the door. As he reached for the handle, the door opened.

"Oh, sorry, Zane. Good morning, guys." said Roxas as he smiled and walked into the room. He was carrying his skateboard and a small bag. He was wearing a black _30 Seconds to Mars _t-shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans, and his silver short-sleeved jacket. "If you want a shower, you better hurry up. A line is starting to form." He threw the bag onto his bed and grabbed his black backpack.

Zane chuckled, "Well, I guess the year is finally starting. I'll have to grab a shower later. Roxas, how long have you been up?" Zane began to change out of his pajamas. He slipped on a tan _Flyleaf_ shirt and a pair of grey cargo pants.

"Oh, I got up around 7:15. I wanted to get some coffee and exercise in before class, so I skated down to the cafeteria. I also was able to shower before the line formed which I'm lucky about because there is no way I was going to class reeking of sweat." Roxas explained and chuckled. "What's your guy's schedule?"

"Well, I have Calculus II at 9:45, Beginner Guitar II at 11:30, Music Theory IV at 1, and Poetry at 3. I don't know what Zexion has." answered Zane as he looked back at his friend who had just finished changing.

Zexion was wearing a black t-shirt with a winged guitar icon on it and a pair of black cargo pants. He sighed lightly and replied, "English 112 at 9:45, World History at 11:15, Vocal Training at 12:30, and Poetry at 3."

"Cool, I have a class with each of you. I have Pencil and Paint I, World History, Music Theory IV, and Algebra 111." replied Roxas and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"An art class?" questioned Zane.

"Hey, I like art so don't say anything Mr. Math." joked Roxas and held his fist. Zane returned the bump, and Zexion just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I have to get going. I don't want to be late for my first class. I'll see you guys later." Roxas opened the door.

"Later, dude." replied Zane and Roxas left the room. Zane looked back at his friend, "You know you don't have to be so cold with him. I know you just feel insecure about your skill because of him."

Zexion slung his back over his shoulder and slid on his black Converse. He walked opened the door and replied, "Whatever." as he exited the room.

* * *

><p>Roxas walked down the hallway of the Art building. He had his skateboard held by the trucks in his left hand and a slip of paper in the right. He was looking at every door as he passed them. "It has to be one of these rooms." He looked to his left and finally saw the number he was looking for: Room 211.<p>

He slipped the paper into his pocket and walked towards the door. In the process of entering the room he bumped into someone. The stranger's books as well as Roxas's board fell to the ground. "I am so sorry." said Roxas. He got to his knees and picked up the board and books.

"No, it's fine. I was the one who wasn't looking." came the soft voice of the stranger.

Roxas got to his feet and met a pair of deep blue eyes. Her hair was blonde like his except way lighter and her mouth formed an amazing smile. Roxas's heart skipped a beat and he was quiet for a moment.

"Umm, I'll take my books back now." she said and Roxas snapped out of his daze.

"Oh, sorry, her you go." he said returning them to her. "Umm are you in this class too?"

She nodded, and said, " Yep. My name's Naminé."

"Nice to meet you, Naminé, I'm Roxas." he replied as the two finally entered the room. The room was brightly lit because of the windows. There were twelve seats placed randomly throughout the room with canvas stands in front of each stand. The whiteboard on the wall read, "Hello, artists. Please have a seat and wait for me. – Mr. Marluxia.

"Oh, so you're Roxas." she replied. She sounded as if he was popular and not in a good way. His heart skipped a beat again and his body tensed up for a second. "You're really at music. I enjoyed your performance the other night."

Roxas let out a sigh of relief and said, "Oh, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm hoping to form or join a band while I'm here."

She giggled and said, "Well, I wish you luck, Roxas." Roxas watched her as she went over to a seat and sit down. She set her books on the ground and waited for class to begin.

_"Naminé…" _he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know. I also will publish more often.<strong>


End file.
